The Black Captain
The Black Captain is a main storyline quest in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. It is the final storyline quest in the Udûn region. Description "The Gorthaur has fallen and the Black Captains have answered your challenge." Talion arrives to find several Outcasts in critical condition. Hirgon explains that one of the Black Hand's fellow Captains has come to the region to smother the rebellion, as well as find and destroy Talion, named the "Gravewalker" by the Uruks. Talion requests that the Outcasts abandon Mordor for their safety, and that he will deal with the Captain. Hirgon concedes, and says his farewells to Talion, who leaves... As the Hammer of Sauron, walks among the ruined monument, he angrily demands to know why the Warchiefs of the region failed to prevent the desecration. The Uruks then toss Ratbag before the Captain, where he meekly states that they fell in battle, but that he alone survived. The Hammer sarcastically agrees, before ending Ratbag's life with a swing of his mace. He then demands the Uruk to bring him the head of the Gravewalker, just as Talion shows up, stating that he should claim the head himself. The Hammer recognizes him, and taunts him over the deaths of his family, before giving the order to kill him. As the fight begins, Talion quickly realizes that the Hammer is too powerful to fight head-on. So, he improvises by using nearby fires to injure the Captain, while also decimating the Uruk reinforcements. As the Hammer falls, he solemnly states that Talion's revenge must be sweet, before Talion plumges his son's shattered sword through the Captain's heart, ending him. As Celebrimbor chastises him for killing the Hammer before they could learn more of Sauron's plans, Talion counters by asking what he would have done if he ever faced the killer of his family. Then, a woman approaches and asks if Talion speaks to the living, or only the dead. She states her name as Lithariel, of the Tribe of Núrnen. Talion solemnly states she should leave, for the current locale holds nothing but death. Lithariel says that Marwen, Queen of the Shore, wishes to speak to him, and that she has seen visions of his resurrection. Talion jokingly wonders of this, before Lithariel continues that these visions also foresaw Celebrimbor's return as well, grabbing Talion's attention. Lithariel approaches, and offers to lead Talion to the Queen, who resides near the edge of Mordor, on the Sea of Núrnen. Talion agrees to follow, and Lithariel leaves for her camp, as Talion shows a blissful look on his face... Tips *The Black Captain is vulnerable to fire. Try using your Detonate ability to ignite a camp fire or barrel(s) when he is near it to lower his health. *Try to eliminate the pack of Uruks first before engaging the Black Captain. *Be sure to utilize the amount of plants that are nearby. *He is invulnerable to ranged attacks of any kind and returns the favor. *He is cannot be vaulted or stunned. *He has a Flaming Ball ranged attack that can be dodged and a Dark AOE that he will use to keep you at bay. This last also affects the Uruks. *The best tactic is to wait until you have the Ranger side of Tier 5, especially Double Charge, filled up and Fire Arrow on the Wraith side. Use the Uruks to charge your Hit Streak, leap on him which he will repel, then follow up with 2 x Executions. When he gets low enough health get him near a stack of flammables while charged and let lose a Fire Arrow which increases the AOE damage. Using Runes that give health and help charge your Hit Streak and increase Hit Streak damage help too (Blade Master, Savage Onslaught & For Vengeance as examples). *The Ranger Abilities Blade Master and Resilience will help immensely, as they allow for more frequent executions. *Be ready for a Last Chance Finisher for the kill. es:El Capitán Negro de:Der schwarze Hauptmann Category:Gameplay Walkthrough Category:Udûn Category:Quests